It Hurts To Feel
by TS13
Summary: Astrid Bryant is scarred; both emotionally and physically. She keeps to herself and tries not to cry when the bullying gets to much. What happens when she gets involved with two strange teenage boys with big secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer:**** I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Astrid and Michael.**

**Prologue**

_Flames encircled me and my mother. The intense heat coupled with the billowing smoke caused my eyes to sting and water. My mother was sobbing; she could never have pictured this happening in even her darkest nightmares. Dad was dead; the flames had engulfed him as soon as he had finished the 911 call. The flames crept in and the tears were flowing fully now, my mother and I wailed as fire licked at our feet and singed our clothes. My mother covered my with her body, trying desperately to shield me from the encroaching flames. I closed my eyes as my mother let rip a blood-curdling scream. Soon, I was screaming too. Oh god the pain, oh it hurt so bad, please make it sto-!_

I awoke with a start, cold sweat covering my face and body. I let out a quiet whimper as the vivid memories of that fateful night eight years ago rushed back to me. My mother and father were dead and the fire destroyed my family home. As a bonus I'd been forced to move to the West Coast to live with my brother because none of my other relatives wanted to take care of me.

I glanced over at my alarm clock, the neat red lettering of it's' display illuminating a small portion of my otherwise dark room,_ "_3 am?" I muttered, "Great."

I rolled out of bed, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to get any decent sleep tonight. I entered my en suite bathroom and flicked on the lights, flinching slightly as the light of the bulb shone intensely, illuminating the bathroom entirely. I walked slowly towards the mirror, my eyelids still heavy from my startled awakening. When I reached the mirror I began to examine myself, like I had done many times before. _Black hair, green eyes, pale skin and before I forget, serious burn scars covering the left hand side of my body. _I winced as my own thoughts attacked me. Of course, I hadn't escaped unfazed from the house fire that claimed my parents, I had been horribly burned down one side of my body, which while also making me feel physically uncomfortable, it also became the root cause of the horrific bullying I've experienced throughout my academic career. My peers had a plethora of venomous words and phrases that have been levelled at me for every school day of my entire life. It hurts, so badly. The straight, horizontal scars covering my forearms are a testament to that.

I live in Beacon Hills, a sleepy little town in sunny ol' California. I suppose it's for the best that I spend my days here; I doubt I could have survived at a City school. I attend Beacon Hills High School and every day I desperately try to stick to the shadows. It's a fruitless endeavour, I'm wounded emotionally and physically, and when they smell weakness, these high school sharks move in to twist the knife and rub salt in the wounds.

I sigh to myself, knowing that the new school year started today. It had been heavenly to wake up in the morning knowing that I didn't need to worry about going to school and hiding in the toilets as taunts rained down on me from all social groups. It had been glorious knowing that I could stay at home and keep to myself. My brother, Michael didn't like it, but he understood why I had to hide myself. He understood that his baby sister hated the outside.

I head back into my bedroom and check my phone, I've got one new text, from Michael:

_Good luck at School Astrid, I'll be back from my road trip in the evening. Love you xx_

I afforded myself a tiny smile, got into bed, and tried to go back to sleep.

**Authors Note: This prologue is very short and I do apologise for it but I want to get into the main story as soon as possible. This starts in season one.**

**Also, please leave a review! I'm not that great of a writer and I would appreciate any tips people can give me to improve. Also let me now how you are feeling about the story as it progresses. I want to make this a Astrid/Scott/Allison love triangle. And of course, there are the Werewolf elements as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer:**** I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Astrid and Michael.**

**Chapter One**

School days. Students all around the world dreaded them. They longed hopelessly for an hour or two longer in bed. For me, it was a special kind of hell; even on the first day of the new school year, venomous taunts and snide remarks were shot at me with the same intensity and ferocity as they always were. "Bacon face" seemed to be a particular favourite of the masses this time round. Luckily, due to the way I styled my hair, the scarred side of my face was covered quite well. Meaning that people had to be up close to see the full extent of my damaged body.

I walked slowly towards the entrance, head down, trying desperately to block out the intent gazes of my fellow students. My trying was all for naught however, as I was distracted by the conversation of two boys whom I shared my classes with:

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." One of them (Scott.) said,

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." The other (Stiles.) replied with a patronising tone. Okay, now my curiosity was peaked, _Scott was bitten? By a wolf? That's impossible, there are no wolves in California. _As if right on cue, Stiles mentioned that California didn't have any wolves adding, "Not for like sixty years." Just as I begin to drift back into my realm of thoughts, Scott begins to talk again," Well, If you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the other half of the body." Scott finished with a grin, as I almost reeled back in shock. _They'd been looking for a body?! Jesus fucking Christ that's strange._ Just as I was about to turn away, Scott noticed me listening to the conversation he was having with Stiles, he smiled widely at me, his crooked jaw and puppy-dog eyes made my heart flutter. I offered a small smile back before turning and heading on my way into school.

**Scotts POV:**

I groaned as myself and Stiles filed into our first class, English. Taking a seat at a desk near the back of the class next to Stiles, ready to give my undivided attention to the clock at the front of the class. My English teacher, Mr Curtis, made his entrance, almost immediately he began to speak, "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." I glanced over at Stiles, who merely shrugged his shoulders with a confused look on his face, I guess he didn't know anything about this "Suspect" either. "Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the next semester on your desks." A groan went out among the whole class as they began to read the syllabus in front of them. Suddenly, my ears began to twitch at the sound of paper rustling and pens clicking. It was strangely loud. A cell phone rang loudly and I looked up, my classmates, including Stiles, were reading the syllabus quietly. I seemed to be the only one distracted by the sounds echoing around the room. I glanced out the window to see a pale, brown-haired girl answering a cell phone, I furrowed my brow as I could hear her speaking to her mother over the phone, "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing." I noticed she began to rummage through her bag, an alarmed expression covering her face, "Everything except a pen. Oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." I couldn't bring myself to look away from the beautiful girl sitting on the bench outside. Suddenly, the school principal came out to join her, I could hear them speaking about her background, how she moved around a lot. Their voices begin to get louder as the came inside the school and approached a classroom, _my classroom_. The door opened as the principle entered, with the girl right behind him. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principle made his exit and Allison quickly made her way to the only free desk in the class, the desk right behind _me._ As she began to unpack her stuff, I turned around with one of my spare pens in my hand, offering it to her. She smiled a relieved smile at me as she took it from my hand . I turned back towards the front of the class, a grin plastered across my face, _real smooth Scott, real smooth.__  
_

**Astrids POV:**

School had gone by quickly, I managed the weather the storm of abuse keeping my head down and hiding away in the library at lunch. It was depressing that I had to act like this, but I had to. I really really had to.

I made my way out to the bleachers to watch the Schools Lacrosse practice. It was probably the only time of the school day that I wasn't the one being focused on, and as a bonus, I got to watch attractive boys play my favourite sport. Oh Lacrosse, how I adore ye.

I saw Coach Finstock (Also our Econ teacher) yelling at a guy whom I recognised as Scoot McCall. I watched as Scott made his way to the goal and steadied himself, waiting to try and save the shots of his team members. Only, he seemed distracted, he was watching the new girl, Allison intently, almost as if he was listening to the conversation she was having with the queen bee of the school, Lydia Martin. Suddenly, Coach blew his whistle which cause Scott to clutch at his head, seemingly in pain. This was made worse by the first player in line to take a shot, who cannoned the ball straight into Scotts' helmet, causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground. Laughter erupted from both the team and Coach. Scott, obviously frustrated at how he had just been embarrassed, got up and dusted himself off, preparing himself for the next shot. Surprisingly, when the next player in line took his shot, Scoot actually saved it. He seemed as shocked by this as everyone else as he just stared dumbly at the ball in his sticks net for a few moments before readying himself again.

It continued like that for a while. Scott was amazing, he was saving everything from everyone. Predictably, Jackson (Team Captain and massive asshole.) would not let this stand. And in an attempt at male posturing, he cut in line to take a shot. "Come on Scott." I whispered, he was the only person who was ever nice to me so of course I wanted him to do well. Amazingly, just as all those times before, Scott saved the shot and a huge cheer went up from both the team and the crowd. Even Lydia, Jacksons girlfriend, cheered for Scott. Scott looked over at me and smiled, I felt my cheeks turn a shade of rose and smiled back before getting up and going home.

I liked Scott, I liked him a lot.

**Authors Note: This chapter is also quite short. But I do struggle to write long chapters whilst also keeping focus, so this will have to do. Remember to leave a review!**


End file.
